1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable wheel chock assemblies for providing a lateral support beneath wheels of automobiles, trucks and the like to prevent a vehicle from rolling away from a stationary position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several variations upon an adjustable chock assembly, the most pertinent of which are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,279 Sax et al. 2,442,023 Schwarzhoff 2,461,248 Wright 2,522,328 Wiswell et al. 2,773,564 Garard, Sr. 2,998,102 Deverich ______________________________________
The above references show that although numerous variations upon adjustable chock assemblies are present in the prior art, there is no existing system combining all the novel features of the present invention. The present invention provides a lightweight, structurally sound, economically manufactured, reversible and invertible chock assembly which may be used to provide a single chock on adjacent sides of a pair of wheels mounted upon spaced parallel axles, a double chock on either side of a single wheel, single chocks on opposite sides of a pair of wheels, and single chocks on alternate sides of a pair of wheels.
Also, in its inverted position, the chock assembly of the present invention conforms to a spatially efficient, parallelepiped configuration allowing for simple, economical storage and shipping of the wheel chock assembly.